


Stars (by Marjorie Pickthall) / Звезды (Марджори Пикталл)

by new_insensible



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_insensible/pseuds/new_insensible





	Stars (by Marjorie Pickthall) / Звезды (Марджори Пикталл)

Now in the West the slender moon lies low,   
And now Orion glimmers through the trees,   
Clearing the earth with even pace and slow,   
And now the stately-moving Pleiades,   
In that soft infinite darkness overhead   
Hang jewel-wise upon a silver thread. 

And all the lonelier stars that have their place,   
Calm lamps within the distant southern sky,   
And planet-dust upon the edge of space,   
Look down upon the fretful world, and I   
Look up to outer vastness unafraid   
And see the stars which sang when earth was made.

| Взгляни на запад, льется свет Луны,  
Чей серп грозит упасть за край небес.  
Где Орион в сражении против тьмы   
Своим сияньем озаряет лес.  
И где жемчужной россыпью Плеяд  
На нити серебра семь звезд горят. 

Издалека, из темной пустоты,  
Бесстрастно, одинокий свет даря,   
Они взирают молча с высоты   
На этот бренный мир и на меня.  
Смотри ж без страха на небес огни,  
Что пели песнь рождению Земли.  
  
---|---


End file.
